Buses have been utilized for years as an economical means of mass transportation, and have recently been gaining in popularity. Moreover, as petrochemical based fueld which power the vast majority of motor vehicles throughout the world become more scarce and costly, the public is being vigorously urged to accelerate its utilization of mass transportation vehicles such as buses to preserve these limited resources.
Unfortunately, the safety and convenience of bus passengers has not kept pace with this growth in utilization. Passengers are universally required to trek to the nearest roadside pickup point and spend significant amounts of time awaiting the arrival of their bus. During periods of inclement weather and in certain neighborhoods spending time outdoors often times can be unhealthy and dangerous. These concerns take on even further significance when the passengers are childrem waiting to be picked up by a scool bus at a location some distance from their homes or relatives waiting to meet the school bus returning with children.
Thus, although there has arisen a great need for an inexpensive remote signaling device which would advise passengers of the imminent arrival of the bus at their pickup point and thereby permit them to remain in a place of relative comfort and safety until immediately prior to the arrival of their bus, no device of this nature has heretofore been available.